In recent years, as consumer standards for product quality have increased day by day, manufacturers are making efforts to eliminate defective products during production processes, assembly processes, intermediate processes, and final assembly completion processes in producing their products. In order to eliminate defective products, various inspection systems have been used to inspect whether the corresponding products are good (GOOD or PASS) or defective (NG).
Generally, an inspection system irradiates a product, that is, an inspection object, with patterned light generated by a projection unit, and receives light reflected from the inspection object in an imaging unit to acquire an image of the inspection object. In addition, the inspection system performs inspection on the image of the inspection object according to predetermined reference information to determine whether the inspection object is good or defective.